Meanwhile:Battles series two
Meanwhile:battles series two This series will now focus on Blake ''and ''Trigon and is set ten years after series one.In this series Alex has resigned as rebel leader and Blake ''has taken over.special guest are listed below. Run: Starting on September 1st 2015- April 27th 2017 with various hiatus in-between episodes due various technical issues before going on an eight month hiatus due to issues the creator,Alex marsh had both technical and personal issues to deal with. Series 2B is to commence on December 19th 2017 but will not feature any Christmas episodes. Episodes Prequel ten years of war cervantes(SCV),Wilson,monu mody,tash and danielle(sea dogs 2) vs slade, yoshimitsu(SCV), orc,red x, corruption. Episode 1:Blake, defender of Albion ''The fight for Albion continues as Blake fights the pirate blockade at port Lambert. Blake vs pirate blockade Episode 2:Leads Episode 3:Trigon AS Trigon gains power he starts to attack time itself. On Galifrey on the final day of the time war,the doctor fights Trigon attempting to stop him from re-entering the time vortex. War doctor vs Trigon Episode 4: Beginnings After being defeated, Wilson recounts his first meeting with Alex and how Alex met his two closet's allies. Captain Waring the first person to defeat Alex and Luca,Soul caliburs previous owner. Alex vs Alex Wilson,Captain Waring and Luca jones. Music: Hiroyuki Sawano- Perfect Time Episode 5: Sinbad After Wilson's story, Blake now searches for Allies as Trigon begins his assault on Albion. Blake goes to Arabia to find legendary captain,Sinbad. Blake vs Sinbad Episode 6: Tritos Captain Warring vs Tritos Note: last "free filmed" episode which occurred during the Hiatus period. Music: an unnecessary battle by Jenkins Roadhall Episode 7: Order of the elements Trigons forces continue to rip through Albion but at the city of Gurvansteaf, The order of the four elements defend the city in a fighting retreat. Sir Knight, Sir Wind, Sir Water, Sir Earth vs Tritos, Corruption, Red X, Aeon Music: Do not hurry-Anna German, Knight of the Wind-Crush 40 Note:First episode after the 8 month hiatus of the series. Episode 8:Dusty old Qrow As Trigons power grows, more universes are sucked into the timeline. Qrow Branwen now faces off against Red x in the capital of Albion. Qrow vs Red x Music: Bad Luck Charm-Jeff Williams Note: First Appearance of a RWBY character Episode 9: Two legends,One destiny Ozpin and Trigon meet, despite initial formalities, Ozpin readies his defense. Ozpin vs Trigon Music: Unknown Pokemon cover, Cinder vs Ozpin-Jeff Williams Episode 10: Treya, Light incarnate Newcomer Treya has joined the war, her mission to find the lost hero of Alex Marsh has lead her to fight Corruption though which side she has chosen is still a mystery... Treya vs Corruption Music:Die- Jeff and Casey Williams Episode 11:Thy hallowed battlefields to which i walk... Having discovered Alex's location thanks to Captain Sinbad, Blake now must travel the dead battlefield from the last day of the rebellion war. However the dead wander the battlefield, looking for their next victim. Blake will see old friends and Enemies. Blake vs Gemni, George Kilsby and John Music: Trenzalore-BBC wales orchestra Episode 12: Porticullis Blake finding the portcullis is attacked by Tritos who is stronger near a source of evil. Blake vs Trito'' ''